


Identity

by JosieRuby1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Identity, Labels, M/M, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Four characters and so many more names and labels, but what is really in a name? Far too much.





	Identity

Her name was Rey. Skywalker was not a name she related to, though she was told now that it was a name that belonged to her. In all honesty, she didn’t relate to any name except the three simple letters Rey. In her own mind, she had no surname and in many ways, she felt like she had no family. She had been told that Luke Skywalker was her Father but Dad was not a name she related to him. She had words in her head for Luke Skywalker: hero; legend; abandoner but never Dad. If feelings were to be trusted Han Solo was the closest thing she had to a Father. There was only one name Rey truly cared for was friend, the one she most strongly associated with Finn.

Names had never been a consideration for FN-2187. In the First Order, names were not important once you donned the white suit on a Stormtrooper. No, it was earlier than that. In the First Order, names were not important from the moment you were born. FN-2187 followed FN-2186 and preceded FN-2187 and that was as far as individuality went for the First Order. That was not something FN-2187 had seen as fine, but rather something that had not entered his mind. That was of course until he met the Rebel pilot. Through Poe, Finn became not only a means of identifying himself but also a base from which he was able to build a personality outside of the white suit. Through Poe, Finn started to feel like home.

The meaning of names changed for Poe when he met Finn. Labels had always been a problem for the pilot. There were always so many, too many really. They called him the Pilot, they called him a Rebel, they called him a Soldier, they called him Gay. As a child, he had been called Restless, Son, Brother. He couldn’t deny any of these titles, they were labels given to him, labels forced upon him but none of them were untrue so to speak. At the same time, none of them were true.  Throughout his life, Poe had been told who he was and what he was. To his mother, he as a son; to the General, he was a warrior; to Finn, he was just Poe.

Leia had had so many names over the years, some she held with pride, others with hatred, others she barely thought on. She had been a daughter, a princess and a general. All titles she had held with pride. She had been a part of a loving family and would give her life to stop the Empire or the First Order in a heartbeat. She had been called slave, a title she looked back on in resentment. They had tried to call her Skywalker but she couldn’t accept the name when she was such a proud member of the Organa family She had been called sister and twin to a man she had grown to adore. She had been a wife to a wonderful man and a Mother to a man she couldn’t help but still love. All of these titles felt like failures that weighed on her heart. Sister to the man she couldn’t stop from hiding; wife to the man she could never make stay and mother to the man who had turned against them all. Now she held on to General and wanted someone to just call her Leia.


End file.
